


When We Say Goodbye

by silverNebulae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after the photoshopped images of the kiss in Captain America 2. Steve is leaving for an overseas mission and Tony is finding it a little hard to say goodbye. The Captain soon reassures the Man of Iron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouFoundMeAgainXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/gifts).



> I've seen a few photoshops of the kiss now and this ficlet popped into my head so I wrote it down :). I gifted this drabble to you Ally, WOOPS. I hope this helps you forgive me :3 I've started doing this thing where I write what song/s I listened to while writing in case anyone wonders (they may even go listen for tone of the story). This one happened to be Every time You Go by Ellie Golding c:

Tony's dark curls ran through Steve's fingers as he embraced his lover. His hood had fallen down temporarily but he soon pulled it back up when they broke away. The sun flashed past his sunglasses as he looked up into Steve's eyes. The blonde's cap shadowed them but Tony still saw the icy blue pierce him and tug his chest. The airport rushed past them, pulling them into a false slowmotion.

"Gonna be quiet around" Tony mummured, glancing to the side.

"I'm sure the world will prevent that" Steve smirked, "You'll be busy".

Tony bit his cheek and looked down. Steve saw it, shades or not.

"Aren't you going to see me off with a smile? Wish your brave soldier well, knowing he's protecting what he loves?" He smiled.

"What do you want, a white hankercheif? What am I, your wartime housewife?" Tony put a hand on his side.

Steve picked up his suitcase and smirked again, "Yep".

Before Tony could give a reaction, he turned and headed toward the esculator. His chest began to sink, his feet finding it hard to move. He wasn't going to be away for long but even a short trip felt longer away from Tony. Steve's body felt heavier with every step, automatically being attracted back to Tony like a magnet. Before he could reach the rising stairs, Tony's voice called out to him.

"Steve!" The dark haired of them spoke out, unconsciously.

The Captain turned, his surprised expression honest. Before he'd fully turned around Tony was in front of him, placing his hands on either side of his face. Their lips met in a slightly sad but mostly passionate and loving kiss. Yearning to stay that way began to bubble inside them and Steve pulled in closer. He put his free hand on Tony's back until they slowly let each other free.

"You better come home soon Captain. That's no request" Tony warned, maintaining his straight expression.

"You know it. I may have an appetite when I come back" Steve grinned, knowing Tony would understand he didn't mean food.

"Done. Enjoy your trip" Tony nodded.

Steve smiled at him, warmly, and Tony walked away. He didn't want to watch him leave and besides, this gave him chance to show Steve the ass he was going to miss so much.


End file.
